


Married

by liz_fic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_fic/pseuds/liz_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is driving Blair nuts, but he eventually gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Many Chapters of the Sentinel Ezine over at MME and can also be found there. Completed 9 Feb 2003. Minor edits have been made.

"Look," Jim wiped his hand down his face. "Who are you trying to convince?" Blair watched as Jim rolled his shoulders back to ease the tension, glance at the sofa, and started a bizarre tirade about the sofa throw.

That's the third time he's snapped at me today, Blair thought, but said aloud, "Sorry, man, I forgot to fold in the corners on the throw. I promise I'll remember the next time." Since when does he care about that? He's never folded in the corners. Must be diversionary, well, for once, I'll bite. Keeping his expression neutral Blair nodded, gently removing Jim's hand from his arm, and walked into his room closing the French doors as quietly as he could.

Sitting on the bed in Lotus position, Blair began to think over the past few days. Wednesday morning started extremely early with a wake up call from Simon at three a.m. The captain had found a DB on his way home from one of H's gigs at the Blue Melon. Actually, the DB found Simon by rolling onto the sidewalk after being thrown from a moving vehicle in front of the walking captain. Banks wanted the sentinel-shaman team to go over the body for clues before having it taken to the morgue. Jim had seemed okay then. The ADA was handed all the evidence she needed to nail the perps. The poor vic had been identified; his family notified, and the perps were found arguing in the parking lot two blocks down. Thanks to Simon's attention to detail, they were apprehended and sititng in a cell awaiting trial.

Everything seemed to be going well. The only new case, the robbery at the Wyndham, came in later that morning. It seems that someone knocked out the security, personnel as well as electronic, opened the vault, and stole all the valuables-over two million dollars worth of jewelry and other expensive items. Major Crimes ended up with the case because of its high profile victims. The mayor personally wanted the perps caught. The hotel wanted the bad publicity to die down, and the victims just wanted their belongings back.

Ellison and Sandburg, and any other detective with a minute of experience, knew it was an inside job. The timing was too precise and the damage to the crime scene was too minimal indicating an intimate familiarity with the area and routine. Their prime suspect was Roald Kushner, head of security for the Wyndham. Come to think of it, Jim was pretty tense while questioning Kushner yesterday, Blair thought, even before everything went weird.

The ex-Navy man had taken a seat directly in front of the younger detective and met his eyes steadily. Jim chose to stand behind his seated partner. Blair could tell Jim was glaring over his shoulder at Roald, and Jim only chose to do so when he was nearly positive the person was involved, or at least, knew more than they were telling.

The questioning went normally. Kushner gave his whereabouts, then ran down the list of his people beginning with those who knew the access codes, giving brief descriptions of each. At the end of the questioning, however, was where everything had veered off into left field.

Kushner rose to shake Blair's hand. "I hope that helped, Blair."

"Detective Sandburg." Ellison replied for Blair coolly.

Sparing a glance for his partner, Blair replied, "It gives us a place to start, Mr. Kushner," stressing the formal title.

"Please, please." The man smiled ingratiatingly still not releasing Blair's hand, "Call me Roald."

Blair finally freed his hand, saying, "Mr. Kushner, we'll give you a call if we need more information."

Kushner remained undaunted. Pulling out a business card, he placed it into Blair's hand. "Please, call me later today, maybe we could have dinner tonight to discuss things further."

At that point, Blair felt the heat from his partner, and a hand clamped onto his shoulder. Ellison replied for Blair again, "Blair is married. I doubt his partner would appreciate him having dinner with you."

Sandburg's eyes cut towards the only partner he currently had standing at his back, "Right, sorry Mr. Kushner, even if the department didn't have regulations against fraternizing," Blair carefully avoided letting Kushner know he was the prime suspect, "with the people involved in an ongoing case. I am married." Feeling Jim relax slightly behind him, Blair continued, "Like I said, we'll give you a call if we need more information. Thanks again for your time."

Blair nodded at the uniform standing outside to escort Kushner from the building. As soon as they were around the corner, Sandburg furiously yanked out his wireless, calling Brown in the parking garage. "He's on his way out, H, don't lose him."

Brown sounded concerned, "You okay, Hair-"

Blair hung up on him, not allowing the man to finish his question, and dragged his partner right back into the interrogation room. Shutting the door soundly, he turned on Ellison. "What the hell was that?!? Married? We've lived together for years but that sure as fuck doesn't make us married."

Jim looked uncomfortable. Which he damn well should be! Blair thought viciously.

"He was giving off vibes, Chief."

Blair stared at Jim like he'd grown another head. "Vibes?!" Blair spluttered. "Vibes?!" He repeated. "Since when do you care about mystical vibes shit?"

"Blair." Jim clenched his jaw. "He wouldn't have taken no for an answer, his pheromones were reeking."

"Dammit, Ellison!" Blair paced the tiny room. "Where the hell do you get off-" Blair smacked the table. "I've been a cop for two years, your partner for six. I would think you'd trust me to handle my own battles by now, thank you very much." Blair yanked the door open. "Jesus, Jim!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Blair." Jim hesitantly placed a hand on Blair's shoulder stopping the younger man's forward progress, whispering, "I overreacted. He's lying about where he was, and his heart rate went through the roof when he saw you."

Blair spoke lowly, "He might be our perp," Blair blew out a breath, "but it's not a crime to be attracted to me, Jim." Shrugging off the sentinel's hand, Blair strode across the bullpen to his desk. What bullshit, pheremones do not fucking reek.

Thinking back on yesterday, Blair knew exactly what had made him angry. It wasn't that Ellison answered for him. That was highly annoying, but it was also easily remedied. And Blair knew that Jim couldn't smell pheromones, but it was possible that he was getting hints of agression with the sexual attraction. Ultimately though, Blair was upset about that 'married' comment. Ellison had touched a deeper nerve than he knew. Blair tried to act nonchalant about the whole situation, keeping things low-keyed the rest of the day.

Jim, however, was his usual 'I've pissed off my partner how can I make it up to him' self yesterday. No matter how much the comment still bothered him, Blair enjoyed the attention he was receiving from Jim. The sentinel took Blair to his favorite Indian-Greek fusion place, didn't even wince at the check, nor complain about the lack of beef on the menu. Afterwards they caught the latest cowboy martial arts film, both men laughing hard at the antics of the two main characters. Right before falling asleep, Blair had a smile on his face. As weird as the day was, the evening had been perfect. The comedy was just the thing to put them back on track, or so Blair thought.

Returning from his memories to the present, Blair couldn't help but sigh. Everything was fine last night, but today you'd think I'd pissed on his breakfast and let him eat it without telling him. Blair thought glumly, or worse, I'd pissed in his beautiful truck on a summer day with the windows rolled up. He started up with that married stuff again too. Shit! What is wrong with him? Blair thought irritably. Last night was so great, where did things go wrong?

Blair shifted minutely on his bed, keeping his breath deep and even. Considering today, he started with the beginning.

Waking up earlier than usual, Blair had decided to cook a big breakfast for them both. It was nice seeing Jim's eyes light up when he saw me this morning, Blair thought, he knew it was the real stuff too; not the imitation stuff I usually try to slip by him. Blair sighed wistfully at the memory of the happiness in Jim's smile as he descended the loft steps. The man was definitely beautiful.

"Hey, Chief. You fixed the real stuff," Jim's grin got even wider, "and is that your special cinnamon-apple stuffed French toast I smell?"

"Yep." Blair flashed him a smile.

Driving into the station was an experience. "Jim, you wanna take it a little slower?"

"What's the matter, Chief?" Jim chuckled as he glanced at the white-knuckle grip his partner had on the door. "You thinking about jumping?"

"Nah," Blair replied with nervous laughter, "just wanna make sure the door stays on. That's all."

The sentinel smiled at his passenger and eased off the accelerator. One good thing about not having to be at the station until mid-morning, traffic was light. Ellison parked in his customary spot, snickering when his partner had to contort himself to get out of the truck, for a delivery truck was blocking the passenger door.

Entering the elevator, Jim had started sneezing uncontrollably.

"What is it Jim?"

"Flowers," He replied quickly between sneezes. "Lots of flowers."

"Can you tell what kind?"

"Sandburg!" Jim wiped at his eyes, then reluctantly replied, "roses, Blair."

"That's so cool, Jim!" Blair bounced excitedly flashing that 'you're the greatest thing since recorded music' smile at his partner.

At the third floor, Jill, the temporary receptionist from Vice, joined them in the elevator.

"Hey, Jill." Blair smiled a more muted, friendly smile at the rather pretty, dark haired woman. "How are the guys treating you in Vice? Not giving you too much of a hard time, I hope?"

Jim coughed and moved closer to his partner.

"They're fine, Blair." She smiled, showing even white teeth surrounded by plum colored lips. "Although they did try to convince me to send all of Captain Donovan's calls to Captain Banks."

"Didn't they try to tell you that Bobby was a drug lord?" Blair grinned, but it faltered a little at Jim's frown.

"Yeah," she laughed, "they were definitely surprised when Bobby turned around and introduced me as his little sister."

Blair laughed with Jill as Jim smiled, which made Blair feel a little better.

"Hey, um, Blair?" Jill asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight's my last night in Cascade and we're all getting together at O'Conal's, I thought you might like to come. You and Jim both."

They all exited at Major Crimes, Jill turned to Blair, "I really hope to get to know you better tonight."

Jim flinched, leaned over to her and said, "Blair is married," before Blair could even react.

"Oh, hey, no problem." Jill backed up at the dumbfounded look on Blair's face that was quickly turning to anger as his partner's words sunk in. "You guys come anyway, bring your wives, it's supposed to be a bash. I, uh, gotta get some files from Rhonda. Bye!" She exited their vicinity as quickly as she could.

Blair just looked at his partner in shock, then his face turned red briefly, and he began speaking at a level only a sentinel could hear. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I think I'd know if I were married, even if I haven't been on a date in I don't remember how long. What the hell is your deal? Let me guess, her pheromones reeked too? She wouldn't have taken no for an answer? And since when do pheromones reek to you? Don't think I'm going to forget that any time soon, you've got some explaining..."

Blair's tirade was cut short at the sight of two dozen red roses sitting on his desk. Both men stopped and stared stupidly at the flowers practically covering one side of the younger detective's desk. Blair did not, however, miss the thundercloud crossing Jim Ellison's face.

A small crowd gathered while Blair yanked the card from the tiny envelope stuck discreetly in the huge arrangement. Reading the card quickly before anyone else could, Blair crumpled the card from Kushner, which he knew Jim had read and turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, is Johnson still going over to the hospital to do the program with the kids?" At her affirmative, he continued, "Could you make sure he takes these with him? Maybe put it in the dayroom where they can all look at it?"

"Sure, Blair, I doubt he'd mind."

Blair handed the flowers off to Rhonda amidst catcalls and teasing. At one long whistle, Simon opened the door to his office, calling out, "Why do I not see my people working? Has crime suddenly stopped in Cascade? Get moving people!"

Blair sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his paperwork as well as ignore the itchy feeling down the middle of his back where Jim, as well as the rest of Major Crimes present, was probably trying to stare a hole in it. The rest of the day went downhill from there.

Keeping his eyes closed, Blair unfolded himself, stretching muscles almost ready to cramp. Lying back onto his pillow, he thought about what his mind had showed him. Everything returned to that 'Blair is married' crap that Jim kept spouting.

Blair just could not understand where his roommate got off telling people he was married. So what if he hadn't been on a date in months. That was his choice, not Jim's, and just because he'd rather spend the evening with Jim on the sofa watching the Jags didn't mean he couldn't get a date if he wanted to; he just enjoyed Jim's company more. Just because they'd lived together for years and had a comfortable partnership, both personally and professionally, that didn't mean Blair was off the market. And who the hell was he supposed to be married to anyway? Not that he was married, which he wasn't.

Epiphany, when it hits, is often like a tiny, clear bell in the midst of chaos, but sometimes, sometimes it just smashes a person to bits like a great two-ton steamroller. Jim's words came back to smash Blair to bits, 'Who are you trying to convince?'

Jim, for all his faults, was beyond subtle this time. He had been giving Blair all the pieces, waiting for the younger detective to put it together. Knowing that if Blair did put it together, and didn't feel the same way, the conversation would never see the light of day, but if Blair did feel the same way...

Blair was smiling stupidly at the ceiling. No wonder Jim was frustrated, he couldn't even talk to me about what was wrong, Blair thought. Something was going to have to be done about Kushner, though, but for now, Blair called out softly, "Hey, Jim? I know you can hear me. Guess what?" Blair grinned hugely, "I'm married."


End file.
